Season One/Ep 8: Sharp Game
Sharp Game was the eigth episode in Season One of Battle of the Sim-est. The challenge involved them having to use swords to eliminate contestants one by one, until there was a victor. That person's team would then be safe, and the other team would have to vote someone off. Summary The two teams fight against eachother in a battle of the sword. Who is next to go? Script Sharp Game *'Matt':Hello and welcome back to Battle of the Sim-est. Last time, the competition took a twist. Due to the disqualification in the episode before, the Vicious Campers were given a break and a chance to become the taste-testers of Madame Zoe's new recipes. The Restless Ragers on the other hand had to compete against each-other by completing a maze. Summer scored the lowest time and was therefore eliminated. What will happen this time? Well stay tuned for Battle of the Sim-est! *camera is seen at the Vicious Campers' cabin as the team is completely traumatized* *'Rhonda':I can't believe Matt put us through that. *'Luis':I know, look what her food did to Maria! She's still not over it! *'Maria':Find that happy place, that happy place. Find that happy place... *'Edwin':*pours a bucket of cold water on Maria* Calm down girl. *'Maria':*shivering* Th-thanks. *'Ian':I thought it was delicious. *'Jenny':I think he's lost it. *'Chaz':Dude I had to puke my brains out because of that. *'Jimmy':My fath- *smacked by Sandra* *'Sandra':SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FATHER! *'Jimmy':Sheesh, fine. *rubbing his face* *camera flashes to Restless Ragers sitting outside their cabin* *'Annie':There's only seven of us left, we NEED to win this next challenge. *'Violet':Well with Summer gone, which one of us will be next? *'Sasha':Oh oh oh oh I DEFINATELY know it won't be Iggy! *'Iggy':Meh. *'Sasha':Hmph. *'Ray':Well we just have to play it out right y'know. Work together. *'Liberty':Can't be that hard right? *'Travis':We're just going to have to find out huh? *camera flashes to the two teams standing around Matt* *'Travis':So what's the challenge today Matt? *'Matt':Today, both teams will be facing of in a Sword-Competition! *'Luis':You mean like fighting eachother with swords? *'Matt':Exactly! Each team will send someone in to face someone from the other team. Whomever knocks the sword out of the others hand is moving foward while the loser is out. The team that all members have lost a round on wins invincibility for the night! *'Liberty':This sounds dangerous Matt. *'Chaz':Dangerously awesome! *'Matt':Aha great enthusiasm guys. Meet at the stage in an hour to begin! *camera flashes to the stage. Each contestant is suited up to make sure that they do not get injured* *'Matt':Alright guys, here we go! Maria and Iggy, you guys are up first! *Maria stands holding her sword out while Iggy just stares* *'Maria':*charging at Iggy* Hi-ya! *knocks the sword out of Iggy's hand* *'Matt':Very good Maria, you are moving foward. Next from the Restless Ragers side is Travis* *'Maria':You're going down Trav. *'Travis':Ha. *'Edwin':Come on Maria you can do it! *yelling from the bench* *'Maria':*blushes as Travis quickly runs up and knocks the sword out of her hand* *'Travis':You were saying? *the challenge continues as Travis continues and gets Luis out. Sandra gets Travis out, to be sent out by Annie. Annie takes out Rhonda, only to be taken out by Edwin. Liberty takes Edwin out as Ian takes out Liberty. Ian gets out by Ray who then gets out by Chaz who takes out Violet as well* *'Matt':Well Sasha, your the only one left on the Restless Ragers, can you handle this? *'Sasha':Of course I can Matt! *'Chaz':Bring it girl! *'Sasha':Oh your going down. Ayayayayayaye! *charges at Chaz and swings violently nearly hitting his head but knocking the sword out of his hand* *'Ray'Good lord... *'Matt':Ummm...okay then...Jenny your up. *'Jenny':Hehe... *walks up to the stage as she is face-to-face with Sasha* *'Sasha':*lets out a frightening scream* *'Jenny': *drops her sword and runs off of the stage* *'Matt':Okay then well Jimmy, you're the last member of the Vicious Campers... *'Jimmy':*walks up and smiles at Sasha* *'Sasha':*charges for Jimmy as he moves to the side. She runs right past him and between that, he taps the sword out of her hand* *'Everyone':*gasp* *'Matt':Well, Jimmy you won it for the Vicious Campers, you guys are safe! Restless Ragers, think of someone to send home. *'Sandra':Wow bud' I didn't think you could do it. *'Jimmy':Hey, my father teaches me his skills. *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers team (minus Sasha)* *'Violet':The girl is crazy and dangerous, I think she has to go. *'Annie':I think so? Everyone agree? *'Ray, Liberty, and Travis': Aye. *'Annie':Iggy? *'Iggy':*groans* Aye... *camera flashes to the bonfire* *'Matt':If you do not recieve a palm tree than you are out of the competition. You should all know this already. Anyways...Travis, Annie, and Ray, you guys are safe. Violet and Iggy, you too. *'Liberty':Again?! *'Matt':The final palm tree goes to...Liberty. *'Liberty':That's right! *'Sasha':Aww. Well this won't be the last you see of me! *smiles before dashing off into the forest* *'Iggy':I didn't vote for her... *'Liberty':So you vote for me, thanks. *'Matt':Well, tonight the Restless Ragers team is at six. What will happen next time, well tune in next time for Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes